


Love Letters

by Peppermint_candies



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mushy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: It’s one of her nice ones, the thick and heavy card stock evenlopes she hides away for important love letters.Peter always teases her about it because he’s the only one receiving her important love letters these days. But this isn’t a letter she wrote, or a letter even addressed to her. It’s an envelope with no name but their address. But she knows his hand writing well. So why would he use her nice paper, her nice envelopes to write a letter not meant for her.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

She frowns as she looks at the envelope in her hands. It’s one of her nice ones, the thick and heavy card stock she hides away for important love letters.

Peter always teases her about it because he’s the only one receiving her important love letters these days. But this isn’t a letter she wrote, or a letter even addressed to her. It’s an envelope with no name but their address.

Peter claimed to have no knowledge of where she kept her stash of nice letter writing things. (in the hat box at the top of her closet.) But she knows his hand writing well. So why would he use her nice paper, her nice envelopes to write a letter not meant for her.

“Oh.” She can hear behind her and she drops the envelope like it’s on fire back into his draw. “So you found that?” He asks quietly as she stands at his dresser.

“I was putting your laundry away.” Lara Jean says a little defensively and he smiles at her, arms wrapping around her waist. “I thought you didn’t know where my nice stuff was.”

“I don’t.” Peter says factually. His hands reaching around her now and pulling open the draw she hadn’t opened yet. Reaching under the pile of basketball shorts he had he pulls free his own set of envelopes and paper. “Your grandmother sent them to us. Well to you… I just kinda…”

“Peter.” Lara Jean says quietly smiling softly as his hand still on her waist gives a little squeeze. He looks shyly back at her for a second or two before stuffing the paper back under his clothes.

“That is for whoever this is.” Peter murmurs as he slowly moves his hand from her waist to gently against the small bump of her stomach. “Whoever they are, I want their first love letter to be from me.” He whispers softly into her ear.

“And if it’s a boy?” She teases softly because he’d been adamant that their first child together would be a girl.

“Well then, I still will be his first love letter won’t I?” Peter teases back kissing her cheek. “I don’t care if its a girl or boy, I want them to know how much I love them.” He says softly.

Peter feels before he hears her sniffle. He smile softens as she looks at him teary eyed. “You are stupidly romantic.” She mutters at his before kissing him despite her tears and the awkward angle they are standing in.

Pulling away he turns her to him. Finally facing each other his smile widens even more as he gets a look at her face. There are still tears in her eyes and she’s a little more pudgy in the face, making him think of the pillsbury dough boy as he looks her over. Kissing her check, nose, forehead and other cheek he settles pressing one final soft kiss to her lips. Wiping away her tears as he looks back at her.

“You are so stupidly romantic.” She laughs, a little watery but her eyes are bright again.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He whispers and she rolls her eyes.


	2. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether we are twelve, seventeen, or twenty six, you'll always be the prettiest girl in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn't see another one of these coming!
> 
> I'm in love with the idea of LJ finding or being given notes from Peter. Whether they are for her or for their family.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised when Lucas comes smiling into the room baring gifts. "You look gorgeous." He says as he holds out an envelope to her before placing the glass of water he brought with him down on the desk. 

One of her own fancy envelopes. One she knows only three other people in her life know about and it kind of annoys her for a second until she sees her name written on the front. 

Complete with address of the room down the hall in a familiar script she can't help but smile and let her annoyance simmer down. Of course Peter would write her something.

Lucas grins back as he leaves her to the letter, ushering the others to the other room to give Lara Jean a moment. 

Opening the envelope carefully she smiles as she finds the letter folded properly.

_("Peter you can't just fold it like that! It might tear or worse! If it doesn't sit properly it could be accidentally lost from the envelope.")_

( _"Covey... you spend way to much time thinking about the art of folding paper...")_

She smiles softly opening the letter. Lara Jean has always been the one with more romantic and poetic letters, Peter has always been great about the gestures, and dates. 

So she's surprised he went for a letter, then again she can't see him for another forty five minutes and she's just so ready to see him again.

* * *

' _Lara Jean Song-Covey,_

_Whether we are twelve, seventeen, or twenty six, you'll always be the prettiest girl in the room._

_I know we've had it rough but that's okay, it has made us stronger. As a couple, as people._

_All I can think about is how after today you are mine... mine forever, I get to wake up every day knowing I'm your for forever. I can't wait to wake up next to you and fall asleep with you. I can't wait for us, to be a family (okay I can wait a little but soon yeah?), I cannot wait for these minutes to pass and you walk down the aisle to me._

_You make me a better person, an better son, and a better brother._

_I love you Lara Jean Song-Covey. Don't keep me waiting to long._ '

* * *

She wants to cry. She wants to find him and curl into his arms. But Lucas appears with a soft smile and and she smiles back. "Thank you." Lara Jean whispers. 

They are twenty six and about to spend the rest of their life together. 

She can't help but feel a little bittersweet, her mom should be here. She loves Trina but she want's her real mother to be here, getting dolled up with her, telling her things about how to be married. She wants the little bit of more time. 

It makes her want to cry again and Kitty has already had to reapply her eye look at least twice now. 

"Stop crying! Oh my gosh." Kitty huffs and gives Lara Jean a hard time. "If I have to do this again.... I swear." Before she disappears out of the room to finish putting on her own tux. Still insisting on being the one to dress out of the "norm" but make it fashionable. 

"You look beautiful." Her dad says and Lara Jean feels the tears all over again. 

"Don't let Kitty see me cry." She says as she tries her best to not smudge under her eyes. Laughing wetly as she looks back at her dad. "She'll kill me."

"Oh sweetheart." her dad says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't tell you how or where or why this was written. Just that it was and it felt complete enough for me to feel like posting it.
> 
> I haven't posted in over a year...
> 
> I generally hate such putting out such tiny fics/ficlets... but I don't know... I liked how this one turned out.


End file.
